


Cold Nights And Hot Mornings

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, And Gets Curious About His Brother's Body, Curiosity, Fluff, Fondling, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Kid Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki Seeks Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Regret, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Thor Sleeps Through Everything, Underage - Freeform, underage loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki seeks comfort and warmth in his big brother's bed one night, when his own room has turned freezing cold, and finds more than he expected. In the morning, while Thor is still asleep, Loki falls victim to his childish curiosity and goes a little too far.





	Cold Nights And Hot Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: Loki is literally a child in this (around the human age of 12), so if you do NOT wish to read him being involved in sexual activities (even if it won't be actual sex), please do NOT read this story!

It's late at night, the corridors are dark and cold and everyone but him has long gone to sleep. If it weren't for the bone-chilling cold in his room, Loki would still be in his own bed too, but the fire has gone out an hour ago and no matter how many blankets he crawled under, nothing managed to keep the cold away.

Loki carefully opens the door to his brother's room, peeking inside. Thor lays in front of his fire, which still burns bright and strong, on a makeshift bed out of blankets and furs. Loki's eyes widen slightly. The warmth coming through the door is alluring and Thor's bed looks so comfortable, Loki can't possibly leave again.

As quiet as possible, Loki sneaks into Thor’s room, closing the door behind him to keep the cold out and the warmth in. For a moment he just stands there, looking at his big brother peacefully asleep and snoring quietly from time to time. The bed Thor made himself is big, big enough to sneak in and to not be noticed maybe. 

When Loki finally walks over to the fire and crawls under the blankets, he immediately wants to snuggle up because it's just so insanely comfortable. Luckily Loki is small compared to Thor, so it's easy for him to find a position in which he doesn't wake his brother up. He'd love to cuddle against Thor, who radiates a stunning heat, but it's better not to so he won't risk making him mad. 

It doesn't take long before Loki falls asleep, content and safe and so wonderfully warm. Sometime during the night, Thor turns around and wraps an arm around Loki, who instinctively snuggles up to him in his sleep. 

When Loki wakes up it's still dark and the fire has gone down to no more than a gleam. Thor has kicked the blanket covering them both away throughout the night, but it's still anything but cold, especially since his big brother’s arm is still wrapped around Loki and holds him against his chest.

It's strange being held like this, unfamiliar and at the same time Loki likes it a lot. Thor is so strong and big, almost as if he's a giant. And he feels so hard and rough, Loki never noticed that before. It's the first time he is this close to his brother in a while and only now he realizes how much Thor must have trained to gain all these muscles.

Loki can't tame his curiosity, he just had to feel those muscles with his hands. He knows he shouldn't, that Thor will get angry if he wakes him up, but this might be the only chance he gets and he can't miss it. He is as careful as possible when he lays his palms against Thor's chest, holding his breath. 

He doesn't know what to expect, but it surely isn't that his brother feels like hard steel and at the same time somehow warm and soft. It's impossible to describe but once his hands press against Thor's chest, Loki finds himself unable to take them away again. 

His head feels so light suddenly and his stomach is tingling, something that never happened to him before. Is it because he's touching his brother? Or because he feels so guilty doing it? Loki doesn't know but it's not an uncomfortable feeling at all and when he begins to move his hands slowly over Thor's chest, everything else but this suddenly feels unimportant.

Loki's hands trail down Thor's chest, all the way to his stomach, and Loki can feel his own twist when his fingers brush over his brother’s six pack. He has never felt something like this, didn't even know that touching someone - anyone, really - could cause such intense reactions in his own body. His breath starts to become shallow now and his throat slightly tightens when he moves his hands down even further, reaching Thor's waist.

It's impossible to not let his eyes wander down just a bit more, his gaze falling onto the big bulge between Thor's legs. Loki gulps, his fingers digging into his brother's skin slightly and a gasp stuck in his throat. There's no way he wouldn't know what he's looking at and his curiosity is suddenly sparked so much it turns into a wildfire.

Over the last months, Loki has experienced this phenomenon he is looking at right now very often, maybe that's why he's so curious as to how it looks on Thor. He has never seen someone else's dick, only ever his own. He doesn't know why he's suddenly so curious and even considers risking the wrath of his brother just to see what's between his legs.

Loki's hands hover just above this impressive bulge for a few seconds, his mind running wild and his chest tightening. If Thor wakes up he will be so mad at him he will probably throw him out and never look at him again. But what if he doesn't? He seems to still be sound asleep. Maybe, if he just takes a quick look, Loki can leave without Thor ever knowing about this… when will he ever get another chance at this?

Despite fearing his brother’s wrath, Loki can’t stop himself. He has to know, just has to. Loki eyes Thor carefully while pulling his underpants down, causing his brother’s cock to practically jump out of them. There is no way Loki can look away anymore when he sees it. His eyes widen and his mouth goes dry when he whispers just one word.

“Wow…”

Thor is massive, there is no other word for it. Loki’s dick is tiny compared to Thor’s even in the morning when it’s fully hard after waking up. He didn’t know that such a size was possible, but it’s undoubtedly there and Loki can’t force himself to look at anything else. His urge to touch it is growing every second, but if Thor catches him doing that…

_ I’ll be careful… I just want to know how it feels _ , Loki thinks, ignoring the fact that he would surely wake up should anyone ever touch him there during his sleep.

Loki brings one hand close to his brother’s dick, then hesitates and his eyes widen a little more when he realizes that he cannot even hold it completely with it alone. Thor is so thick, when he finally wraps his hand around his length, he is only able to reach around halfway. Suddenly, Thor jerks in his sleep and Loki pulls his hand back as if he burned himself, staring at his brother in complete shock. After a moment, Thor is still again and Loki sighs in relief.

Now is the time he should stop this and just leave, but he doesn’t want to, not yet. Touching his brother like this had caused his own dick to jump slightly, something that he had never happen before and he wants to know if it will happen again. So, even more careful than before, Loki brings his hands back to wrap around Thor’s length, both of them this time. It feels so incredibly thick and hard and again his own dick jerks slightly, as if it agrees with what Loki is doing.

_ This is wrong and I should stop _ , Loki thinks. 

Of course it is, there is no doubt about that, but he is fascinated with the sight of his small hands grabbing his big brother’s huge dick and touching him like this feels… good somehow? Loki can’t find the right words to describe it, but it’s not a bad feeling, even if he knows that he shouldn’t be doing it. Thor feels warm and so far he didn’t wake up and yell at him, so either his brother doesn’t know what he’s doing or he can feel it and doesn’t mind.

_ What if I moved my hands? _ Loki wonders and before the thought is even finished, he begins to do just that.

He is almost hypnotized when he watches his small and soft hands slowly move along Thor’s shaft. He has tried the same with his own in the past, but it was nothing like this - his dick easily fits in his palm, but his brother’s is so much more that he doubts he could ever do the same with his, not even in ten years time. He can feel its hardness, a slight twitch from time to time when he tightens his grip ever so slightly. 

Suddenly, Loki  _ wants  _ Thor to wake up. He doesn’t know why, but there is this wicked part of him that wants his brother to wake up to him stroking his dick. And he wants him to  _ like  _ it.

_ Oh Norns, what is wrong with me? _

His breath becomes frantic as he continues. Now he can feel his own dick almost hurt from how hard it is and he doesn’t know why. It’s a good pain though, one that makes his stomach coil and his head feel hot and light. And then, Thor suddenly lets out this faint sigh and Loki shudders. Norns help him, this sound alone made his whole body tense for a moment.

Loki feels so incredibly hot and sweaty after a few minutes that he can barely hold his hands steady anymore. Apart from moving once more and from this one sigh, Thor didn’t show any sign of consciousness and Loki starts to ask himself if he does feel any of this at all. He wants his brother to feel it, even if he knows it will get him into lots of trouble. 

Holding onto Thor’s dick with his now trembling hands, Loki gives into a weird thought that crosses his mind and leans down. At this point he has lost most of his rational thought process, completely entranced in the moment. He closes his eyes and stills his hands, before carefully sticking out his tongue and pushing it against the tip of his brother’s dick.

The reaction he gets is almost immediate. Thor’s dick jerks and suddenly he does wake up. Without hesitating and with a surprised gasp, Thor shoves himself backwards with his legs so that Loki is forced to let go of him. Loki is unable to move, frozen in place and just staring at his brother like this, whose eyes are wide and confused and who takes a moment to take in the whole situation they are on.

“Loki, what?”

The sound of Thor’s voice pierces through Loki’s chest. It’s harsh and cold, filled with shock to the very core. It’s nothing like he hoped it might be and it makes him feel so utterly miserable.

“I... I’m…” Loki begins, but speaking seems to be something that he forgot to do within the last minute. He just looks at Thor with tears filling his eyes, stinging hot and bitter. “I’m sorry…”

It feels like forever that Thor just looks at his little brother in front of him, down on all fours and with shimmering green eyes looking at him. When he finally moves again and pulls Loki into his arms, the younger one’s tears break free and he buries his face against his big brother’s chest, sobbing and holding onto him as if he would drown without him.

“I’m sorry, brother…” Loki sniffs and all those weird feelings from before are suddenly gone from his mind. Now all he feels is shame and guilt and it’s horrible.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Thor whispers and brushes a hand through Loki’s hair, holding him tight against him.

“Don’t be mad at me, please…” Loki begs, wrapping his arms around Thor’s broad chest as much as he can. He doesn’t want his brother to hate him or to be angry, just because of something so stupid.

“I’m not mad, I promise,” Thor says and presses a kiss on Loki’s head gently. “I could never be mad at you…”

At this, Loki holds him even tighter, almost crushing himself in his brother’s arms while tears run down his face and he wants to disappear from just how embarrassed he feels.

Several minutes pass in which Loki cries and Thor tries to calm him down, caressing his back gently and holding him, from time to time assuring him that it’s all good and that he’s not mad. When Loki finally stops crying, Thor’s chest is wet from his tears and his face is red from shame. He just stays like this, scared to look at his brother and see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Do you hate me now?” Loki finally asks, his voice weak and quiet.

Thor holds his brother for a moment longer, before carefully loosening his embrace and pushing him back just enough to look at him.

“How could I ever hate you, Loki?” he asks and at this, Loki finally looks up with sad eyes.

“I did something really bad, didn’t I?” Loki asks, his bottom lip trembling. He knows what what he did was bad and he feels disgusting for not being able to stop himself.

“Stop that, right this instant,” Thor says serious, cupping his little brother’s face. “Don’t make yourself feel bad, it happened and I’m not mad at you, okay?”

“I didn’t mean to, I swear,” Loki sniffs, trying to not break out into tears again. “I was cold because my fire went out and yours wasn’t, that's all, you have to believe me!”

“I do,” Thor smiles, brushing his thumbs over Loki’s cheeks gently. “You know you can always come to me when you need me, for anything.”

“But what I did was-”

“Did you come here to do this?”

“No!” Loki says immediately, almost yelling and completely shocked. He would have never came to his brother to do what he just did, never!

“Then it’s okay, really,” Thor assured him. “It just happened, you don’t have to feel guilty or bad for it.”

Loki wants to answer, but he can’t. Instead, he hugs his big brother again, just needing the reassurance and warmth and to believe Thor wasn’t mad at him or hated him or anything worse.

“I’m sorry I did this,” Loki mumbles, glad Thor doesn’t see his flushing cheeks and the embarrassment in his eyes. “I was just so curious…”

Thor chuckles for whatever reason and caresses Loki’s back a bit more for a moment, before speaking again.

“You never saw one other than your own, did you?” he asks and Loki blushes even more furiously at this question.

“No…” he whispers shyly. After a moment he adds: “It was so big…”

“Loki…” Thor sighs, his hands tensing for a moment before resting gently against his brother’s back again. “It’s okay, really…”

“Is it okay that I enjoyed it too?” Loki asks curious, making his brother tense up for a moment.

“You did?” he wants to know, his voice almost inaudible.

“I know I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry…” Loki apologizes, without looking up.

“Why did you enjoy it?” Thor asks and something about the way he speaks makes Loki wonder if he was really asleep all this time. He sighs before answering, hoping he is right.

“You are just… so big?” he says hesitantly. “I didn’t know someone could be this big and so… thick…”

“You’ll grow too when you get older,” Thor says and suddenly pushes Loki away again until he can lean forward to kiss his cheek. Something about this specific kiss is different, but Loki can’t tell what. “You will be so gorgeous one day, Loki. You will break everyone’s heart.”

“I… I will?” Loki asks, completely dumbfounded.

“How could you not?” Thor smiles, squeezing Loki’s back slightly. This touch alone sends a shiver down Loki’s spine that makes him suppress a whimper. “You are perfect, brother. Everything about you is.

Loki doesn’t know how to respond to this. He wants to believe Thor and at the same time he knows he should not feel this good when his brother says such things about him. But somehow Thor’s words are flattering? Not only flattering, but fueling those strange thoughts he had had about his brother just a few minutes ago to no end.

“If I were someone else,” he asks, finally looking at Thor again. “Would you find me gorgeous now too?”

“I would and I do,” Thor groans and suddenly leans down, not kissing his cheek but the crook of his neck in a way that makes Loki’s loins flare up. “But we can’t… not now at least.”

“Why not?” Loki asks, completely lost in the feeling of his brother’s lips against his skin.

“You know why,” Thor groans, his grip on Loki’s hips tightening. At this, Loki sighs and his body trembles. He can’t stop himself from pushing against his brother’s flat stomach. “It just wouldn’t be right.”

“It feels good when I’m so close to you,” Loki admits, his hands carefully moving up Thor’s back and his fingers pressing against his big brother’s skin. “You make me feel good, brother…”

“You make me feel good too,” Thor admits, his chest becoming hard when he tenses up. “But we can’t do this, it would be wrong.”

“Can we do it one day?” Loki asks, grinding against Thor’s crotch. “I don’t know why, but it was nice touching you… I want to do it again…”

“One day, I promise,” Thor growls and pulls Loki very tight for a moment. Loki can feel the hard surface he’s sitting on, but his brother is determined to not let this progress any further. “I promise, one day you may do anything you want.”

“I hope so,” Loki says, turning his head slightly and brushing his lips against Thor’s cheeks. “You tasted so nice…”

“Loki, stop it,” Thor asks, almost begs, and the pressure against Loki’s ass increases as Thor grows larger again. “We can’t.”

“But we will one day?” Loki asks hopefully, earning a gentle smile. “Or not?”

“I promise,” Thor says and suddenly leans down, pressing his lips against his brother’s. For a moment, Loki is completely overwhelmed by this experience, barely able to keep himself from forcing their kiss to intensify.

“I can’t wait,” Loki finally purrs, leaning against his brother’s chest - and Loki swears that Thor’s dick grows a bit again at his words, without any of them addressing it.

 


End file.
